


Not a Party without a Drunk Shepherd

by smolbunprincess



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Underage Drinking, it's accidental though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbunprincess/pseuds/smolbunprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinks are weird<br/>this fic is weird<br/>Only exists because of a conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Party without a Drunk Shepherd

The sound of cutlery meeting plates is not too pleasant, yet the conversation and jokes are lively. A visit to Ladylake in order to complete a few missions lead to inviting Alisha to the local inn for dinner. Of course, a Squire's pact was needed to be formed for her to see the seraphim that joined them on their journey. Seeing as it'd likely only last a few hours, there was no need for worrying as it shouldn't effect Sorey too much at least.

Edna continues to prod Mikleo with her umbrella as they wait to be served, complaining that it was annoying how other humans were eating around them. Mikleo is unfortunately forced to explain, which leads to irritation from the earth Seraph and she continues to prod. Rose can't help but laugh as Mikleo gets prodded more and more, meanwhile Sorey is nose deep in the Celestial Record.

Alisha had tried to get conversation out of him since they sat down, but was warned by Mikleo (or Momleo, as Edna put it) to just leave him be and that he'd confiscate the book in a moment's time. Seeing as the Shepherd had grown stressed from the tasks, and needed a moment to relax. He had joked that his title was likely from having to herd the seraphim and Rose on the rare occasion, like a Shepherd did with his life stock.

Fern's gaze up from the pages, watching as Lailah entertains Alisha with fortune telling and Zaveid is being.. Zaveid, for a lack of a better term. It was lovely to say the least, and reminded him of the mission at hand. The vanquish of the Lord of Calamity, and to find a way for humans to see seraphim.

Rose gives out an excited cheer as the drinks finally arrive, startling Sorey causing him to clutch the book tightly. Edna finally stops prodding Mikleo, so the water seraph takes the book from Sorey and promises to give it back before they go to bed. He can read it until he falls asleep, wouldn't be the first time he's ever done that at least.

"This isn't what I ordered, stupid humans.." Edna grumbles, setting her glass down with an annoyed look. Gloved digits moving to poke the Squire, seeing as she's the nearest human. "Do something."

"The inn is jam packed Edna! They can't get everything right!" Mikleo sighs in exasperation, and immediately is hit once more with an annoyed 'I didn't ask you Momleo'.

"You're both such children! Can't you at least enjoy what you have?" Rose groaned, while Alisha laughed quietly. It seemed that she was having a fine time, which wasn't too difficult seeing as this was one of the few times that she had the privileged of dining with friends.

"I mean, it does taste funny.." Sorey adds, sipping at the rather large mug containing a dark honey coloured liquid. He finds it to taste rather sweet, but not sickeningly so. "But it shouldn't really matter, as long as we have a good time? Good company makes for a good meal!"

The soft chatter that follows seems to prove that Sorey is correct, and he smiles warmly. It appeared that the night would carry nicely, if things went swimmingly and if Edna would stop hitting people..

Speaking of which, he better stop her before she breaks Mikleo's skin. Again.

 

* * *

 

 

"Yes, let's keep reordering the drinks that was given to us by mistake last time.. That was a fantastic idea Zaveid!" Mikleo snaps almost aggressively at the wind seraph while he and Rose struggled to keep Sorey standing up right. The Shepherd was giddly chattering about, nothing really. Anything that popped into his head, from ruins to 'hey let's go take on the Lord of Calamity right now!'

"How was I supposed to know that Sorey can't handle his liquor?" The wind seraph remarked, crossing his arms with an annoyed groan.

"He's seventeen!"

"Again, how was I supposed to know that!"

"Can you too stop bickering?! We're not going to get him to Alisha's since we can't stay in the inn!" Rose shouted, pushing Sorey upward as he nearly toppled over. "Here I thought Felice was a light weight.."

The moon glitters in the night sky, casting a silver glow over Ladylake's street. It's rays are gentle, yet the drunken mess of a Shepherd lights up upon noticing it. He tries to move, tries to run forward but Mikleo and Rose have a good grip on him. He still manages to get a jump in his step, and pull the duo with him with little effort. Mikleo tried to get him to slow down, yet it was clear that Sorey showed little signs of stopping.

It takes another minute for him, but he manages to wriggle his way of their grip and run down the street. He doesn't get very far before Mikleo catches him, and steers him towards the correct path. It's not as if the water seraph doesn't want Sorey to be happy, but he knows that the Shepherd shouldn't be running around like this. Less he gets himself hurt or worse.

"Aww Mikleooo!" Sorey whines, leaning against Mikleo with all his weight and it took more than needed to make sure that the other doesn't fall over. "I jes.. I jes.. Wanna dance."

"No you're going to bed." Mikleo groaned, forcing the other a few steps forward as the other seraphim finally joined to help.

"Mikey-boy, let the boy dance." Zaveid grinned, but was ignored in an attempt to get Sorey to move more.

"Mmmm.." Sorey turned suddenly, throwing his arms around Mikleo in an awkward hug. The seraph sigh, gentle hands moving to hug him but also to offer support. "Mikleo looks like the moon."

"Really?"

"Mikleo sure looks lovely tonight."

"Shut up Edna!"

"Oh my!"

 


End file.
